James's Revenge
by Lilly flower forever
Summary: James is tired of Lily always turning him down so with the other Marauders he comes up with a plan to get revenge. But he doesn't know how much his foolish actions actually hurt Lily. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

James's Revenge- Chapter one

**Hello! Here is the new and updated version of chapter one! And it's even longer! I hope you guys all enjoy this version better. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Lily and James.**

…

Lily Evans was angry. Wait, no- that didn't even begin to describe it. Lily Evans was furious. Why was she angry, you ask?

Well, it did have something to do with one Mister James Potter (Again) but this time it wasn't about him asking her out 24/7. Nope, not this time. This time it was more to do with the fact that her hair was currently bright green… and glowing eerily.

Lily _hated _glowing green hair, _especially_ as it was James who did it and try as she might, she could not get rid of it. So the green hair was to stay until she could confront James and demand he put it back to normal. The thought of having an excuse to yell at James made her feel slightly happier, and made her quicken her pace to the Common Room, hoping he would be there.

…

"James Potter!" A very angry girl screeched as she stormed into the Common Room, before coming to a stop in front of James, pleased on having found him here. Wait, no. She didn't want to be pleased. She wanted to be angry. He deserved it anyway. "_What _have you done this time?"

Even though Lily already _knew_ what he did, it always helped to ask the accused what he or she had done. Lily liked to think it enforced a feeling of guilt into the person at fault before the proper questioning began. Then they would not be as inclined to argue innocent. Which, by the way, James Potter was most certainly not. Other cases, perhaps he was. But most definitely not in this situation. No doubt about it that he was the one who turned her hair green.

"What?" James asked looking amusedly at Lily's hair.

Lily narrowed her eyes so that they became dangerously close to being shut completely, which is definitely a bad sign. A bad sign indeed. "Don't you dare question my intelligence! You know what you've done! You've turned my hair green! Green for goodness sake!"

"Well yeah? I guess I have." James said sheepishly, scratching the top of his head in a way which was very James-like.

"Of course you have!" Lily Evans screamed at him stamping her foot. Her bright emerald eyes (that now matched her hair) gleamed brightly with a fire that was only seen when she was angry at James.

James chuckled. "Calm down Lily. It's not that bad."

"Not that bad!? Not that bad!? You're not the one who has green hair!" Lily said angrily.

"You know Lily; it kinda suits you."

"James-"Lily began warningly.

"Why Lily I didn't know you felt that way about me. First name basis now, are we?" James said teasingly.

Lily glared at him, something she had perfected over the years. "Put my hair back to normal, now! Or else I will hex you so hard that you will not be able to re-attach your limbs." She growled.

James, being rather fond of being completely intact, tried one last attempt at getting something out of this whole ordeal. "Oh but Lily only on one condition." James replied back to her.

By now the whole common room was staring at them. It was always amusing when Lily got angry at James. But it was also kinda dangerous. Who knows what Lily would do? Lily looked at him suspiciously. "And what is that exactly?"

"Go out with me, Lily." James said simply, grinning as only he could while asking out an irate girl.

Lily turned her super glare on him again then on everyone else who were whispering to themselves about the situation. "In your dreams,_Potter_!" She spat that last word out as if it were poison.

James had had enough. "Fine then." He said. "I just won't ask you out ever again then!"

Lily was shocked at his words. "Potter, I really don't _care_ if you're not going to ask me out again. I am actually fully glad you're not going to ask again! I don't care if you never ask me out again! Now, as I have some unfinished work to do," Lily said, gesturing to her hair. "I figured you would like to play 'Guess what Animal I am.' And I nominate you to be the first volunteer. Levicorpus!"

Suddenly James's world turned upside down and he found himself hanging from the ceiling by his ankles. Rather relieved he was still in one piece, but very indignant at being hung upside down, James cried out, "Put me down!"

Sirius laughed. "Ha mate, that game looks awesome! I wanna play too!"

James glared at Sirius as best as he could while being upside down. "Padfoot," he whined. "you're supposed to be supporting me in this!"

"Oh, right." Sirius turned serious (Ha Sirius, serious.) instantly and turned to face Lily grimly. "Lily Evans that was a very dastardly crime. I cannot allow it."

"Shut up, Black!" Lily spat out before stalking out of the common room. She paused at the door way and turned to face James. "Maybe next time you'll consider your choice of words." And then she disappeared out of sight, slamming the portrait door behind her.

"PMS maybe?" Sirius asked James, turning to him.

"I don't care what it is, but because of it I'm now stuck upside down and starting to feel a bit sick. Could you help me down?"

But neither James, Sirius nor anyone else for that matter, knew the counter curse. Well, Remus probably would, but Remus was in the library.

A few hours later Lily's hair had returned to normal, after a visit to several professors. James had gotten a week's worth of detentions for his prank on her. Luckily, for both Lily and James, there was a way to fix a case of green hair. Lily had returned to the common room and let James down (after glaring at him, saying she hoped he had learnt his lesson), who felt very dizzy and light- headed. James had headed straight up to his dorm with Sirius and Peter so that he could have a lie down and Lily sat by the fire to read the book she had started earlier before someone had pointed out to her that her hair had turned green.

…

**Well, Lo and behold! This chapter is now twice the length it originally was. It went from 513 words, to 1158 words! Wow…**

**Anyway, feel free to tell me how you liked the new version of this, whether you thought it was great, or terrible, or even if you want the old version back.**

**Make sure to check back when the other updated chapters come out!**

**Love you guys! (Don't take that weirdly…)**

**Also thanks to the people who supported me in the editing of this story, especially Patronus12 who was very encouraging. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

James's Revenge- Chapter two

** Second chapter is now up! I hope you guys all enjoy it. :) **

…

"Prongs, you should just give up on her."

If anyone was to walk into the seventh year Gryffindor boy's dorm, these were the words they would've heard just then. And if they happened to be facing towards the middle bed, they would've seen James's scowl deepen quite considerably.

As fate would have it, someone _had _just walked into the boy's dorm and _was_ facing towards the middle bed. This person happened to be Remus and as soon as he heard these words and saw James glaring fiercely, he had crossed the room and sat down on the floor in front of the bed. "What did you do this time?" He asked.

James turned his gaze towards him and looked offended. "Me? Why must you always assume that _I _did something?" He demanded.

Remus just raised his eyebrows at James and calmly said, "Because you're the one frowning at us like you got rejected, again, and Peter is the one telling you that you should give up on her. I think we all know who 'she' is, so what happened this time?"

"I charmed her hair to match her eyes… and glow… you know, just to get back at her a little for that time she yelled at me in front of the entire Great Hall." James replied sulkily.

Remus rolled his eyes at James. Sirius sat up from his spot on the bed quickly. "That's it! Get back at her."

Remus ignored him and went on. "James, which time was that? She's done it multiple times, but only because _you_ keep asking her in front of everyone." He informed the love-sick fool on the bed.

James sniffed haughtily and opened his mouth to say something but Peter cut him off, "I still think you should just give up on her, mate and you'll be better off."

"Give up?" James asked, feeling affronted. "I'm a Potter, and Potter's do NOT just give up! Especially not on Lily." Here he paused to sigh loudly. "The problem is I _can't_ give up on her, no matter how much she hates me."

"Guys." Sirius said, trying to get their attention.

"So what am I supposed to do? I don't want to be doomed to be single all my life! Oh, I can see it now: poor lonely James Potter, he never got the girl of his dreams. True love no longer exists for him…" James gave a dramatic cry and flopped backwards on the bed.

"GUYS!" Sirius yelled and the other three turned to look at him. "Finally." Sirius grumbled. "Took you guys long enough. And here I was thinking you were my best friends!"

James sat up and glared at Sirius again. "We _are_ your best friends. However, I'm in the middle of a tragic life crisis so I would rather focus on that, thanks." He retorted.

"Yes. But what if I have a solution to your crisis for you?"

"I don't want a solution! I want sympathy. No solution, yes sympathy."

"Alright fine." Sirius said, "I guess I will just sit back at let Lily ride away in the sunset with Snivelly then."

James went from slouching position to sitting bolt upright in a split second. "What?!"

"I said, I'll ju- "

"Noo! Don't tell me! Lily wouldn't do that!" He yelled, covering his face with his hands. "Would she?" He asked, peeking out of his fingers.

Sirius nodded grimly. "Yup. In fact, I even heard her whispering about it in the Common Room just yesterday."

"NOO!" James wailed loudly, throwing himself off the bed and landing face-first on the carpet beside it. "I'm doomed." He muttered miserably.

Remus shook his head at Peter and mouthed, "I think hanging upside down got to his brain."

Peter looked alarmed at this information and moved as if to go help James but Remus whispered, "He should be back to normal after a sleep."

Wormtail looked relieved and got up to take to empty spot on James's bed. Sirius crawled forward so he could peek off the bed at James. "Prongsy mate, calm down. I was just joking."

"Don't call me Prongsy." James said sitting up.

"Whatever. Now are you going to listen to my idea?" Sirius asked impatiently.

"I guess. As long as it helps me get Lily." James grudgingly.

"Well… maybe you could get revenge on her." Sirius suggested. "You know, get back at her and show her you don't care."

"Padfoot! I am not getting revenge on Lily for whatever reason you may come up with. I don't want to hurt her and I don't think I could even if I tried." James protested.

Remus looked thoughtful. "Oh come on James, you have to admit it could work. And it is a pretty good idea. Well, as good an idea as Sirius can come up with." Remus said looking in Sirius's direction.

"Hey! Are you saying I don't have any good ideas?" Sirius demanded.

"Don't do that. It makes you look like a little girl. And anyway, I thought we were talking about me and Lily not Sirius's ideas however bad they may be."

"See!" Sirius shouted accusingly. "Even James thinks my ideas are terrible. What is this?"

"Padfoot shut up! We are trying to help James here!" Remus yelled at Sirius.

"Fine." Sirius grumbled.

"So what am I going to do?" James asked again.

Peter looked up from his spot on the bed. "Maybe you should try to get revenge on her James." He spoke up.

James huffed noisily. "Ugh, not you too! I don't want to get revenge on Lily, ok? Let's think of something else."

"Look James, I'm tired of you being all depressed whenever Lily rejects you and we just want to help, ok? Lily is a great friend of mine too and I would never do anything that would cause her harm, and I'm sure you wouldn't either." Remus said sensibly. "So if you got revenge on her, in a harmless way of course, it might open her eyes up more."

James sighed resignedly. There was no way out of it once Remus started using his Moony logic powers. "Fine, I'll do it. What do you suggest?"

Sirius grinned, a mischievous sparkle coming to his eyes. "Well now that you ask…"

"Don't even think about it." James cut in quickly.

"What?" Sirius asked innocently. "We are Marauders; we should be able to do _something _awesome."

"Well what you could do is actually keep to what you said. Don't ask her out again for a little while." Remus suggested. "It's not quite revenge but it _will _show her you're serious about it."

"It isn't going to change much. She still hates me. I bet she will feel glad I'm not asking her." James said and Remus gave a small, knowing smile. "And a prank won't work. It backfires every time and just makes her hate me even more.

The four of them sat in silence and thought for a while. The Gryffindor boy's dorm was eerily quiet. It was never this peaceful with all the Marauders there.

"Suppose…" Sirius said as an idea started forming in his head. "Suppose you got a girlfriend. Not Lily, but someone else. You know, to show her that you've moved on and don't care anymore."

"I suppose I could do that." James said doubtfully.

"Yes James. I think you should do that. It would give her time to get over her supposed hatred towards you and make her realize some of the feelings she might have for you." Remus agreed.

"So… I should basically just ignore her?" James asked.

"Yeah, that and pay lots of attention to your new girlfriend." Remus said.

"Yep! And it will be the greatest revenge in history! My idea wasn't so bad after all!" Sirius said gleefully, jumping off the bed and throwing his arms up in the air in excitement.

James chuckled. "Well I guess it couldn't hurt…"

"Nah why would it hurt Lily? She doesn't care! She might even get jealous! So let's start the plan right now by finding you a girlfriend! Operation set James up is now in action!" Sirius said, doing a little dance around James.

"Yeah, with all the girls that have a crush on you it shouldn't be that hard." Peter snorted.

"Well ok…"

"Now who would you most prefer to be with, James?" Remus asked.

James shrugged. "Lily. But that's not an option is it?" He asked and the others shook their heads. "Well then I don't really care. But preferably someone in Gryffindor and in our year or similar. That way Lily would see her a lot."

"Well definitely not Alice. Frank likes her and he wouldn't like you going out with her just for some revenge. Not Mary, she's just plain rude. Oh! I know! How 'bout Lisa?" Sirius wondered out loud.

"Yeah, I guess that would do." James agreed.

"So it's settled then." Remus said, standing up and heading towards the Potions homework he had to do.

Sirius jumped about excitedly. "High five Prongs! This plan is awesome!"

The four boys then went their separate ways to enjoy the time they had to do whatever they wanted before bed. They all woke up early the next morning, ready to set their plan into motion.

…

**My editing seems to make the chapters much longer. This one if about three times the length it was originally. Well, anyway, hope you all enjoyed it! I got a little bit carried away with their conversation, I hope you don't mind. :)**

**Tell me what you guys think of this new and improved chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

James Revenge – Chapter three

**Hello again people! I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I am quite tired at the moment so sorry if it doesn't quite meet your standards. Anyway I hope you enjoy!**

…**..**

"Hey Lisa! Lisa, wait up!" James called to a pretty blonde girl.

"Yes?" Lisa turned around looking at him expectantly.

James cleared his throat loudly; making sure Lily was looking at him before speaking again. "I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?" He asked.

Lisa smiled brightly. "I would love too!"

James smiled at her then took her hand. "Come sit with me and my friends." He said leading her away to where Sirius, Remus and Peter sat grinning. Conveniently they were sitting quite close to Lily, as planned the night before.

"Hi Sirius, Remus, Peter. This is my new girlfriend, Lisa. Lisa I expect you know the other marauders?"

Lisa smiled again. "Who doesn't?"

"That's good. I hope you guys all get to be friends then." James said brightly sneaking a glance at Lily.

She was looking at her plate; no make that glaring at her plate like she wanted it to die. James turned away satisfied with Lily's response to the situation. She whispered something to her friends then stood up and walked out of the room. Her friends looked at each other and shrugged. They finished their breakfast and walked out of the room after Lily.

James grinned inwardly and turned back to Lisa. He grabbed her hand. "Come on! I want to show you something before classes!" He said pulling her to her feet.

"Ok?"

"I promise it will be good. Follow me." He smirked at her.

_Remus's POV_

I don't think this was such a good idea after all. I mean did you see the look on Lily's face? The poor girl. Even if she doesn't admit it she is hurt by James's sudden withdrawal from her. And as for Lisa? I have to admit she is not the brightest girl but she has feelings too. And if all goes to plan and James ends up dumping her for Lily again… Then I don't know what to do.

James is going to hurt more people than he actually originally thought, and intended to.

I shake my head and sigh watching the two figures retreat from the room. James better be able to make it up to them. 

_Lily's POV_

I walked out of the common room to my next class slowly. How dare he! He made me a fool by asking that, that girl out! I probably had the most unpleasant frown on my face when my friends arrived. "Hey Lily? Are you ok?" Alice called.

I whirled around to face them. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just a little sick that's all."

"Are you sure?" Alice asked doubtfully. I sighed.

"Yes I'm sure. I am absolutely fine and dandy! Just a bit of sickness that will pass." I said brightly turning back around and walking to Transfiguration.

"Ok. If you say so." They said turning away and walking to their own classes.

I got to the class and waited. Soon every one else arrived. But, wait a minute… James wasn't here yet and it was only one and a half minutes until the class starts.

Ugh. Lily stop it! You do not ever worry about James. Ever!

Soon McGonall arrived and we started Transfiguration. James was still not here. Neither was that Lisa girl. I noticed Remus looking around worriedly. I sat near the front and kinda zoned out. I was not really listening to what the professor was saying. About twenty minutes passed then James burst in with that Lisa girl. I scowled.

"May I ask why you are so late?" Professor McGonall asked sternly.

"Uh- yeah um… you see we were kinda busy?" James stuttered out.

She nodded. "I see. Twenty points from Gryffindor! Now as I was saying…"

I stared at James shocked. When he saw me I glared at him and turned away. He sort of smiled.

_Remus's POV_

I too looked at James shocked. I knew he was going to take the plan seriously but not this seriously that he is late with his girlfriend. I looked at Lily. She was glaring at his back again. I sighed. Things were going to be very hard and complicated.

…**.**

**Sorry this chapter is so short but I kept getting distracted but I really thought I should get another chapter out for you guys. So I hope you enjoyed it anyway and thank you for anyone you reviewed! You guys are amazing. Namely only one person… **

** .  
See you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

James's Revenge – Chapter four

**Chapter four now up! Hope you guys enjoy it as much as the last chapters!**

…**..**

_Lily's POV_

I sat on my bed and fumed. It had not even been a whole day since that Lisa girl agreed to go out with James and already they have been late. TOGETHER! I know, I know. I shouldn't be jealous after I had refused him so many times before. I don't blame him for moving on. I mean he can't love me forever when I apparently hate him.

But the thing was I was starting to like him and his annoyingness. Ugh! No Lily you do not! You still absolutely hate him and you want to get revenge. Revenge…

I smiled as an idea dawned on me. I quickly ran over to a potions book and flipped it open. I flipped through the pages, knowing exactly what I was looking for. "Aha!" I exclaimed triumphantly as I found the page I needed.

"Lily, are you talking to yourself again?" Alice asked me with a grin.

I smiled sheepishly at her. "Yeah…"

She just laughed at me and I went back to my work. I looked down at the book lying open in my lap and grinned. Then I set to reading it. A potion to turn hair blue. Perfect. Just what I can do for revenge.

I ran out of the room to gather the supplies needed. In no time at all I finished making the crystal clear liquid needed. Now I just need to find a way to get James to drink it.

Actually it is almost time for dinner so if I can just create a distraction then the rest will be easy!

I slipped the small vial into my pocket then walked calmly down to dinner.

I sat down next to my _friends_ and started eating, keeping a careful eye for when everyone was distracted enough so I could put the liquid in James's drink.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and Severus stood up. Everyone's eyes turned to the Slytherin table, which was smoking. I grinned inwardly and thanked Snape for creating this distraction. I quickly levitated the tiny glass of liquid and carefully poured it into James's glass. I accidently knocked Sirius's cup over though. "What the-?!" he yelled jumping around.

I turned my eyes to my friends and pretended to be talking to them while eating. I kept watching what was happening over by James though. Sirius was yelling still and trying to clean it all up. Eventually he finished and sat back down. I could see that James and Sirius talking together then Sirius reached for James's cup.

_No, Sirius No! DON'T DRINK THAT! _

I felt my insides screaming. I silently pleaded with him not to drink it. But as he drew it closer to him I knew that he was not taking my advice. He slowly lifted it up and took a sip. He kept talking but eventually his hair slowly faded from black to bright neon blue.

I watched in horror as James stopped talking and just stared at Sirius's hair.

"What?!" Sirius yelled at James.

One by one every one turned and saw Sirius's hair. I could tell they were all trying not to laugh. I didn't need to try. This wasn't funny! It was meant for James! Everyone knows how much Sirius loves to groom himself. He will be horrified. I cleared my throat then went back to trying to eat. Meanwhile Sirius was getting even more annoyed. James said something and it sounded like he was telling Sirius to look at his hair. Sirius pulled out a mirror.

I was right.

Sirius started screaming very, very loudly. I covered my ears as did everyone else in the room. When he finally stopped he started shrieking at James and begging him to change his hair back to normal. I winced. This is definitely not what I planned at all…

_Remus's POV_

I looked at Sirius's shocking bright blue hair and almost laughed out loud. I saw Lily and she looked distressed. I gave her a knowing smile and she turned away. I knew it was her who did it and it was actually quite well performed. Only it would have worked better if James had actually drunk his own drink not Sirius drinking it. I did laugh this time and James looked at me. I just waved at him and told him to control Sirius. Then I stood up and left the room, laughing.

…**..**

**Thanks to SomeKindOfFan for giving me the idea of blue hair! You're help was much appreciated!**

**Also thanks to anyone else who reviewed! I really like reading them.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next chapter will be out soon! **

**Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

James' Revenge – Chapter five

**La di la da la la la! Oh wait… on with chapter five!**

…**..**

_Sirius's POV_

I was finally able to remove the blue colour from my hair. I found it in a potions book on how to make the antidote. Good thing I was able to convince Remus to make it for me otherwise my hair would've probably turned red or green or, multicolored or something. I love my hair too much to trust myself making the potion.

I also figured out who did it. It was definitely not the Slytherins because they wouldn't have been able to brew it properly. I shudder to think of what might've happened if they did. And besides it was a special Gryffindor book.

It wouldn't have been Remus, as he would never do that to me. And… the only other one smart enough to make that complicated potion is one miss Lily Evans.

Which gives me a sense of achievement. Even though it was my hair that got coloured it still means Lily is upset about our whole plan.

I must remember to tell James that later on but for now I must go see if he is ready for his Quidditch match this afternoon.

_Remus's POV_

I hurried towards the changing rooms to find James. It is almost time for his game to start and I can't find him anywhere! As I was speed walking along I caught sight of Lily hurrying away from the changing room area. She was looking very tearful. Which is strange. Lily does not usually cry and she doesn't play Quidditch or anything. I see no reason why she is down here anyway…

I nodded to her and she smiled a tiny bit. I kept hurrying along and then I turned the corner. What I saw surprised me. James was standing there, with Lisa, heavily making out.

I sighed exasperatedly then cleared my throat. Two very surprised and a bit embarrassed faces looked at me. James sighed in relief when he saw I wasn't some stranger. Or worse, a teacher.

Lisa jumped away from James and hurriedly fixed her tie.

"Seriously James! You game is about to start and you are here sucking of the face of this poor girl? I cannot believe you! What if Lily saw you?" I said to him disapprovingly.

"I don't like Lily! She is a little cow!" he declared.

I gasped. I knew he was just saying this because of Lisa but still… he has no right to say that!

"James!"

"Its true..." he shrugged.

"So? Now hurry up and get out there!" I yelled at him. "Come with me Lisa." I sad turning to the golden haired girl.

She nodded, quickly hugged James, whispered good luck then turned back and followed me.

I went up to the stands with Lisa and sat down. I took a quick glance around and noticed Lily was nowhere to be seen. Hmm…

I settled back to watch the game but my mind was still on Lily Evans. The poor soul…

…**..**

**Yay! I have nine reviews! That is such a considerable amount compared to my other stories! I cannot believe it! You guys are awesome!**

**Oh and this chapter wasn't very interesting but I promise the net chapters will be! Probably…**

**Well more Lily and James drama later!**

**See you next chapter you wonderful, amazing people!**


	6. Chapter 6

James' Revenge- Chapter six

**Hey! It has been, literally, forever! Anyway I was just reading this and it was like I was reading someone else's story. Then I wanted to update it. I feel sorry for Lily. Then I looked at my reviews and started crying… **

**Anyway, here is chapter six!**

…..

_Lily's POV_

I sat on my bed and thought deeply and angrily. Stupid James bloody Potter. How dare he?! I hate him so much! I need a new plan of revenge… Since my blue hair one backfired. Suddenly, a brilliant idea dawned on me as I smirked evilly.

Oh, James Potter wants to play this game? Very well, I will just have to play even harder. Oh mighty James _I am about to place my ace!_ Mwahahaha! Oh oops… I hope I didn't say that out loud…

Laughing quietly to myself, I slipped off my bed and past my bewildered friends. "She's gone insane." I heard Alice mutter just before I left.

I crept silently through the halls until I spotted my target. Perfect, just perfect.

_Lisa's POV_

I was sitting in History of Magic class with my fellow Gryffindor's. I was all by myself, James was late. Speaking of James, I can't believe he asked me out! I feel so privileged. I was zoning out on our professor while taking peeks at the door. I hope James turns up soon. He isn't usually this late. I do hope nothing bad has happened to him. That would be dreadful!

Suddenly, the door opened and all eyes were on the people standing there.

It was James.

And he was hand in hand with a Hufflepuff girl. I couldn't help but let out a gasp. I guess my instincts just overtook me just then, because the thing I know I was pushing past the pair standing there and rushing out into the hall, tears spilling down my face.

How dare he?! I _thought _he was actually being sincere when he asked me out. Wonder how many _other _girls he is cheating on at this very moment. I knew I should never have trusted him and his reputation. Grr… Stupid James!

_Lily's POV_

I watched amusedly as James' 'girlfriend' roughly pushed past James and the Hufflepuff. Perfect. This was all going according to plan. Now that Lisa girl will realize that James is nothing more than a cheating loser and break up with him. And James will have lost himself his 'precious' girlfriend. Perfect, just perfect.

_James' POV_

What? Oh come on! Now Lisa hates me too. It is not my fault _some _person hexed me so my hand got stuck to a random Hufflepuff girl, who looked completely bewildered, I feel slightly sorry for her. I made a mental note to explain things to Lisa later, when I was not attached to another girl.

I wonder who did it though. I didn't see my attacker. I was just strolling along to my next class when suddenly, I felt some sort of force pull me sideways and next thing I knew, I was holding hands with some Hufflepuff! _Of course _we tried to break apart, that is the main reason why I was late.

Then we got into an argument over whose class we should go to. I eventually won because, for one, she was a big softie, and two, the teacher for my class was less likely to notice us.

I sure hope I won't be stuck with this Hufflepuff much longer. There was no way I was going to the Great Hall with her and I was definitely _not _letting her in my common room.

Just wait till I find out who did this…

**...**

**Well… Revenge just keeps turning around and around in a vicious circle, don't you think? What do you think will happen next? Feel free to suggest something!**

**I may do your idea, but keep in mind that I do know what is gonna happen with this story and what will happen along the way. I just need little gap fillers!**

**If I do your idea, I will make sure I acknowledge you.**

**Have a great day/night.**

**Check out the poll on my profile page and please feel free to vote; it only takes a couple of seconds!**

**Heh… I just realized that the first sentence of this chapter was the same as the first sentence of chapter four! Changing it right now…**

**OMC! I GOT 18 REVIEWS!**

**Cookies... (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) To all my amazing reviewers/followers/favouriters, etc!**


	7. Chapter 7

James' Revenge- Chapter seven

**Hi again! I cannot believe how many people have reviewed so far! And it only has seven chapters so far! I am astounded. But enough with that, on with the chapter!**

…**..**

_James' POV_

After class, and after I had gotten unattached from the Hufflepuff, I grabbed the Marauders map and located Lisa. It appeared she was pacing back and forth. Quickly, I hurried to where she was. "Lisa!" I called out as I neared her and she turned to scowl at me.

"What do you want, Potter?" She asked angrily and I winced.

I swear this girl learned some tricks of Lily. "Um, I wanted to tell you that what happened with the Hufflepuff was entirely an accident and not my fault." I explained.

"Keep telling yourself that and maybe someday I will believe you!" She spat.

I sighed. I should've guessed she would take it personally. "Someone hexed me as I was coming to class. I was not able to undo it. I'm sorry."

She turned to look at me and I saw that she looked a little bit more relaxed after my apology. "It was Lily." She mumbled.

Lily!? She hexed me? "Huh?" I asked, ever so intelligent.

"Lily did it. She's jealous." She said louder.

I frowned. Suddenly, a great idea dawned on me. Smiling, I hugged Lisa goodbye and ran to get my invisibility cloak to start my new plan. After all, humiliating Lily a bit couldn't hurt, could it?

_Sirius' POV_

I was lounging around in our dorm when James burst in, looking like the cat that had gotten the cream. "Padfoot!" He announced, flinging his cloak onto his bed. "I have succeeded!"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Succeeded at what?"

"I have managed to obtain Lily Evans diary!" He said, grinning.

I smiled. "Good job. Unfortunately, we can't read it now. We have a class to get to in a few minutes and I was planning on making a dramatic entrance."

James nodded and shoved the book into his bag. "I think once we read it, we should enlarge some of the more embarrassing stuff and hang it up in the Great Hall or something. A little embarresmet won't hurt anybody."

_Remus' POV_

After James and Sirius had left, I sat thinking on my bed. Somehow, I had to find a way to distract them enough to stop them from reading Lily's diary. She had once let me read through it as long as I didn't tell anyone and I knew what sort of embarrassing stuff James and Sirius would find.

Somehow I had to find a way to return Lily's diary to her.

_Lily's POV_

I was just returning to my dorm after class so I could write something in my diary when I noticed it was missing. I felt chills running through me as I realised James must have taken it. Oh no…

I guess it was time to start Ridiculous-avoiding-everyone technique for a little while. Especially as I know the sort of stuff the Marauders might do with it.

…**..**

**Guys, I need help. What do you think the genres for this story should be? I don't know if I have the right ones at the moment…**

**Please help!**

**As always, thanks to my amazing reviewers, your support is much appreciated! Donuts and cookies for you! (::) (O) (::) (O) (::)**

**Bye! See you soon!**


	8. Announcement!

Hello peoples!

I'm sorry, this is not a new chapter.

I will not be adding any new chapters to this story until about June or July.

During that time, I will work on new chapters so they will be ready by then but I will also be editing the existing chapters and making them better.

If I'm done earlier I will start posting new chapters.

But I will guarantee you that this story will get finished this year. I will add another notice up later on telling the dates that pre-existing will be updated. That way, you know when to check back and see the new and improved version.

When it is all edited (I've already started a bit of it) and ready this notice and the next one will be taken down and new chapters will be added. Yay! :)

Please tell me anything you think needs changing. If I'm going to edit, I need to know what sort of things you guys want fixed.

Any advice or feedback is welcome.

Thanks! You guys are awesome. :)


	9. Next Announcement

Hello!

The editing is going well! Yay! :)

Here are the dates that chapters 1-7 should be posted.

Chapter one- 3rd of March 2016

Chapter two- 8th of March 2016

Chapter three- 14th of March 2016

Chapter four- 21st of March 2016

Chapter five- 28th of March 2016

Chapter six- 4th of April 2016

Chapter seven- 11th of April 2016

And because apparently we're not allowed to post notices, only stories…. Here's a sneak peek of chapter one! It's a little section from the middle. Enjoy!

…

Suddenly James's world turned upside down and he found himself hanging from the ceiling by his ankles. Rather relieved he was still in one piece, but very indignant at being hung upside down, James cried out, "Put me down!"

Sirius laughed. "Ha mate, that game looks awesome! I wanna play too!"

James glared at Sirius as best as he could while being upside down. "Padfoot," he whined. "you're supposed to be supporting me in this!"

"Oh, right." Sirius turned serious (Ha Sirius, serious.) instantly and turned to face Lily grimly. "Lily Evans that was a very dastardly crime. I cannot allow it."


End file.
